


I'm bad at titles I'll come back to this

by Theeggprince



Series: Stream Requests [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Supervillain AU, gun mention, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori is a nervous little baby and Yuzuru is too pretty for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm bad at titles I'll come back to this

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve been trying to ask you out for weeks, but all of my free time is spent plotting world domination and stuff, and I can’t work up the nerve to ask you out when I’m not wearing my super-villain costume.” AU requested by nicolet/singasongofstars
> 
> Ahaha I got this done yesterday but didn't post it but then I decided well I wrote it and I kind of like it so I might as well post it here! And here it is! :D

He had realized it not too long ago himself, but there was a certain person that had caught Tori’s eye. A certain tall, handsome, young man. That he saw every day. That he absolutely, under no circumstances could ever flirt with. Unless he was safely hidden behind the mask that concealed his identity when he was in his super-villain outfit. There was just something about that thin stip of fabric that covered the skin around his eyes that made him feel safer. 

“Y-yu-- erm. Slave!” Tori yelled, louder than necessary to make up for how his voice wavered with nerves.

“Yes, young master?” Yuzuru responded, looking over his shoulder.

“I-I. Want to tell you something. Come here.” Yuzuru put his book down, standing quickly but gracefully, and moved to stand in front of his master. Tori swallowed, grabbing at the overlong sleeves of his own sweater in an attempt to hide how hard his hands were shaking. He opened his mouth then closed it a couple of times, his mouth suddenly too dry to properly speak. 

“What is it?” Yuzuru asked, tilting his head, a patient smile gracing his lips. Tori felt his face heat up, and quickly looked anywhere but directly at Yuzuru.

“I-I. I uh. I l-li--” He practically choked on the words, clearing his throat. “I l-...I liked the lunch that you made today.” He finally mumbled, giving up.

“Really? I’m glad to hear that, if a little surprised.” Yuzuru hummed. Tori fought down the urge to take it back as he remembered that his lunch today had consisted of far too many vegetables and not nearly enough actually tasty things. It was too late now.  Besides, he was happy to see Yuzuru smile like that. 

 

Several days went by wherein he was far too concerned with his domination plans, and not getting caught by that annoying goody-two-shoes commoner group that fancied themselves super heroes. Of course, they were already there when he decided to finally make his move. He was ready to set off the bomb he’d placed, killing the group and several other innocent bystanders he was sure, but then he froze. His mouth dropped open, the remote dropping from his hands, and he fought the urge to call out. Yuzuru was there. Yuzuru. Was standing. In the blast radius. He couldn’t just call out to him, not only would that out him, it would ruin his reputation! His mind raced as he tried to come up with a different plan.

Finally he decided to just settle on pulling his gun and dropping practically on top of Yuzuru.

“I’m going to leave, and you’re not going to stop me! Or I’ll shoot him!” Tori yelled, putting the gun to Yuzuru’s temple. Yuzuru stiffened in Tori’s grasp, and oh he felt so bad. He wanted to in some way signal to Yuzuru that he was sorry and that he wasn’t going to shoot him, but he couldn’t without blowing his cover.

“P-please, I don’t want to die.” Yuzuru’s voice wavered, and Tori’s heart almost stopped beating. The leader of the superhero group, a brunette clad in red, nodded to the rest of his team. Tori backed away, gun still aimed at Yuzuru’s head. Once he was out of their line of sight, he tucked the gun back into his belt. 

“Follow me!” He ordered, grabbing Yuzuru’s hand and taking off running. The taller boy kept up easily and they ran for at least half a mile before Tori came to a stop, chest heaving. “Sorry about um. Using you as a hostage. How about you let me make it up to you?” He asked with a grin he hoped was charming. Of course Yuzuru was going to say no, though, how couldn’t he. He’d just put a gun to his head after all-

“Alright.” Tori stared dumbly, mouth dropping open. 

“G-...great! How about I take you out somewhere nice for dinner?” He recovered fairly quickly. This was his chance to confess!

“That sounds lovely.” Yuzuru smiled at him, that disarmingly handsome smile. Tori swallowed nervously, telling him when and where he wanted to meet.  He took off, leaving the other boy there.

He spent nearly an hour showering and trying to pick out an outfit. He was unused to having to do that part by himself, but he couldn’t very well ask Yuzuru to pick out his clothes for this. Once he’d settled on something he liked, he stared at his mask. Should he wear it to dinner? He knew he’d feel silly wearing that in a fancy restaurant, but what if Yuzuru didn’t recognize him? Or worse, didn’t like him once he realized who it was? He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. He practically ran out the door, leaving his mask sitting on his bed.

 

He waited at the restaurant, positively lighting up when Yuzuru walked in the door. Yuzuru looked around briefly, his eyes settling on Tori, and he walked over. 

“Good evening, young master.”

“Y-y-yuzuru.” He nodded. 

“Thank you for inviting me out tonight. It was a pleasant surprise. You’ve been full of those lately.”

“Wait. You knew it was me?!”

“Of course. I’ve known you were the villain all along. I’m glad my act was convincing enough earlier.” 

“B-b-but. The mask! I was wearing a mask!”

“No mask could hide the face of my young master from me. I know your beautiful face far too well for that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! As always, comments and feedback are welcome and encouraged and you can find me on tumblr at http://www.theprinceisalwayswrite.tumblr.com !


End file.
